


Old Man

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some office fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Man

**Author's Note:**

> okay so we actually find ourselves in the future in this fic! 6 years in the future, for no other reason than me wanting to imagine that Vegard's gotten some gray hair by that time bye

Bård walked in a steady pace through the office building. He would hurry, but he was limiting himself and trying to look inconspicuous, non-important paperwork in hand to look busy as he passed other people hard at work.   
He was actually looking for Vegard. To himself, his reasons were dire and important, but it could definitely wait until after work. However, bård's priorities were selfish, and he continued his search.

He found Vegard in the copying room, and he thought to himself how perfect it was. He was alone. The 41 year old stood, stopped in the middle of a step, brows furrowed as he looked at his phone. 

At 40+, vegard still looked too pleasing to the eye. Given, he wasn’t very old, but bård spent a lot of time teasing him about his age, although he himself would round forty in two years. Anyway, over the past couple of years vegard had been pretty constant, though bård could swear he had become shorter, something he had noticed when he realised he had to bend his knees or dip his head quite low if he wanted a kiss from the older man. His thighs hat gotten wider. Bård grinned to himself, eyes sweeping down his brothers body from the hallway, down his short but very well crafted legs, clad in the trademark black skinny jeans he always wore, but now the jeans looked like they were at their bursting point, stretched to the limit for vegard's plush thighs. Bård loved vegard's thighs, when he was with Vegard, bård would spend an unhealthy amount of time fondling the soft flesh, he would trail his fingers up them and watch goosebumps rise, kiss his skin and hear his breath hitch and the muscles in his legs would flex. Bàrd would tell him that his thighs were his favourite part of him, as he used them as a pillow. It had been true for a very long time, up until the last year actually. 

Since vegard turned 40, there were a lot of old man jokes, but through the year to come, his black curls had gotten the tiniest sprinkle of gray, a year later, the hair at his temples had lightened and his overall crown of black looked more matt. Furthermore, a whole single curl had turned completely silver, the frenzied hair drooped over his face and stood out so wildly, vegard had often talked about cutting it off, but never done it. That one curl was bårds favourite now, it was there to help bård in his favourite pastime; teasing.

Bård strode into the copy room and kicked the door shut with his leg quickly. Vegard glanced up at him and smiled, cheeks rounding before his eyes fell down to his phone again. Bård stepped closer, and gently, he brought his hand up, eyes fixed on the stray curl that hung low, hooking it in between his fingers.

”Hey old man,” he tugged on it gently, dragging vegard's attention away from his phone as he rolled the silver hairlock between his fingertips. 

Vegard met his eyes with an embarrassed look, bård knew how stupidly insecure he had gotten over the gray hair, even though bård had told him time after time how attractive it was.

”Hey,” vegard said, biting the inside of his cheek as he waited for bård to speak.

Bård had no real reason for looking vegard up, the papers in his other hand were old and unimportant, all he wanted was to see vegard. He swirled the curl around his index finger.

”Did you want anything?” Vegard asked. He still held his phone in his hands. The screen had gone black but he obviously wasn’t finished with it. his calloused fingers held it gently, thumbs resting on the screen.  
Bård's eyes left the device in vegard's hands and he looked up into vegard's eyes again. He wasn’t smiling, but still there were crinkles by his eyes. Permanent smiling wrinkles. Reminders of the past. A good past, bård would like to think, filled with laughter and fun, otherwise those joyous wrinkles surely wouldn’t be there. His eyes fell to vegard's mouth. Surrounded by a dark shade of hair, his lips looked as inviting as ever, no sign of age around them at all.

He had to dip his head, and maybe he was getting old too, because it took a toll on his back and neck. Still, he would be willing to feel a little pain for the sweetness that was his brothers mouth. Warm and soft lips kissed him back, slowly moving against his own, a delighted little sigh slipping out between the kisses. Nearly twenty years, and vegard still made him feel dizzy when they kissed. Everything about him was intoxicating, he wished he could get drunk off him.

Vegard tilted his head and their lips parted, shaken breaths shared in their close proximity. 

”You do remember me telling you not to do this at work?” Vegard's voice was deep and hoarse. He licked his lips slowly. It was hard to distinguish between the brown in his eyes and his black pupils. 

Bård didn’t want to listen to what his brother told him, it took all the fun out of things. Besides, how was he supposed to resist. 

”I’m sorry,” bård let go of the curl he had been playing with, instead bringing his hand under Vegard's chin, his thumb sliding over his brothers wet lower lip quickly. He came closer again, craning his brothers neck, nearly no space between their mouths. “You just taste so good.” 

He excused his actions, covering vegard's lips with his own again, kissing him roughly. Vegard hummed against his lips, smiled into the kiss and opened his mouth when Bårds tongue came into play, sliding in between his brothers wet, warm lips. Vegard was so submissive, bård loved how easy he was.

He felt Vegard's hands coming up to cradle his neck, meaning he had put away his phone. His attention was solely on bård now. 

Good.

Bård gripped vegard's hips, maneuvering him around and backing him up until Vegard's back hit the closed door, and he’s quick to step in close, chest pressed against vegards’ as he continues kissing him.  
He knew vegard was going to protest, as bård's fingers snaked their way to the button of Vegard's jeans, popping it open easily. He didn’t say anything until bård was zipping down the fly. 

”Bård,-” vegards voice was out of breath, panting as he weakly shook his head. 

”If you’re so nervous about getting caught, lock the door,” was all bård said before he took his brothers lower lip between his teeth and bit gently, his hands still working on Vegard's jeans. He wanted to laugh when Vegard reached over and his fingers struggled to twist the lock, but he was too preoccupied with the whine Vegard made when bård sucked on his lip, too busy feeling vegard's short fingernails dig into his neck, soon joined by his other hand.

Vegard was already affected, his dick half hard inside his boxers, and bård wasted no time. He palmed him a few times over the cloth, vegard breathing heavily at the touch, before he slipped his hand into his underwear and took a firm hold of the hardening flesh. 

”Fuck-” vegard gasped breathlessly, panting against bård's lips. Bård dragged his palm over Vegard's dick, slow but confident strokes that soon had Vegard completely hard, his warm flesh throbbing in his brothers grip. Bård knew just how to touch him to make it right, just how to twist his hand for it to be better than good. He rubbed his palm over the head, the dry friction alone making vegard buck his hips into his hand. Bàrd started pumping him in a slow rhythm, squeezing him at the base and sliding his fingers over the slit at the head, taking his time to properly tease Vegard.

”Bàrd, please..” vegard looked at bård and his eyes were hooded, lips gushing and bård could tell he was trying very hard to keep quiet. Bård kissed his slack mouth once, as he let go of his cock, bringing his hand up to his mouth where he coated the palm with his own saliva.  
He was quick to bring it down again, grip loose around his brothers dick and he started pulling on him again, faster now, with slicker movements. Vegard moaned, his cheeks turned red and he quickly pressed his face against bård's chest, muffling the sounds he could not stop. His voice vibrated against bårds skin, shook him to the core, but bård knew it was nothing compared to when they were alone, when no one was around and there was no risk to be heard. Vegard couldn’t contain his voice, his desperate ecstatic sounds were a symphony that were now compressed into quiet whines and groans, dying away on bårds shirt. 

“Oh god,” Vegard groaned, his whole body pushing against bård, doing his best to create more friction where he needed it. Bård switched between slow and fast strokes, feeling vegard tense up when he increased his speed and then went back to slowly dragging his fist up his length, so Vegard in turn whimpered in disappointment. 

“Bård-“ Vegard moaned, pulling his head from Bård’s chest, his glazed eyes momentarily finding Bårds before he shut them, when Bård crushed his lips against his. “I’m so close- don’t stop—“ he mumbled in between kisses that became more and more sloppy. Bård had him pinned against the door, kissing his parted lips as he gave up on the teasing Vegard, and jerked him with quickening pulls. He came surprisingly fast, he tensed and let out a shuddering moan that made chills run down his brothers spine. Bård kept stroking his spent cock until he was dry and softening, and he kissed him softly.

Moments later, vegard's arms dropped from Bård, and he put himself away and fixed his pants. “Although that was, uh—good,” he cleared his throat and blushed, “I told you we shouldn’t do this at work.”

“Please,” Bård waved away his words as he tried to get rid off the spunk on his hand, wiping it on some copy paper and then throwing it in the trashcan. He smirked at his brother, who's face was still red, and walked up close again. 

He cupped his cheek and looked him in the eye. “Old man,” he chuckled when Vegard rolled his eyes, “you owe me.”

“What?” 

“we’re not done yet, you owe me.” Bård pecked his lips quickly as he put both hands on Vegard’s shoulders. “On your knees, old man.”

He giggled quietly and marveled at the grey peppered hair that he now looked down on, as he waited for his side of the bargain.


End file.
